Wireless local area networks (WLAN) may include a basic service set (BSS). The BSS may include an access point (AP) and one or more stations (ST). The stations of the BSS may also be referred as nodes. A hidden node is a known problem of the BSS. The hidden-node problem may occur when there are at least three nodes in the wireless network: node A, node B, and node C. Node B is within range of both node A and node C, but node A and node C are out of range of each other. When node A wishes to transmit to node B, it first senses the wireless network medium and, if no traffic is detected, it initiates its transmission. Because node C is out of range of node A, however, it is unable to detect the transmissions of node A. Thus, node C may begin to transmit while node A is transmitting to node B, resulting in a collision that interferes with the communication.
To overcome the hidden-node problem, the IEEE 802.11 standard provides a handshaking protocol that allows both node A and node B to reserve the wireless medium for a predetermined amount of time before node A is permitted to transmit user data. When node A wishes to transmit to node B, it first transmits a request-to-send (RTS) frame to node B that indicates the desire to transmit data. The RTS frame also includes a network allocation vector (NAV) that indicates a time period during which the wireless medium is to be reserved. Nodes that receive the RTS frame then record the NAV and refrain from transmitting for the corresponding period. When node B receives the RTS frame, it responds by transmitting a clear-to-send (CTS) frame back to node A that indicates that it is okay to begin transmission. The CTS frame also includes a NAV that reserves the same time period. Because node C is within range of node B, node C receives the CTS frame, reads the NAV, and refrains from transmitting for the indicated period, thus preventing a collision. After node A receives the CTS frame from node B, it may initiate the transmission of user data to node B. After the data has been fully received, node B may transmit an acknowledgement (ACK) frame to node A to indicate that the data has been successfully received.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.